


Old Friends and New Friends

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An excuse to write sap, As if I need an excuse, Birthday Gift Fic, Boys In Love, But like just a mention of it, Derek Hale & Steve Rogers friendship, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Hale Pack, Hale-Stilinski family, I do this all the time, I love writing sappy fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, OC death, Read if you want fluffy sap, Sappy, Seriously this fic is mostly fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are looking for a place to relax and have a vacation. Derek Hale just so happens to own a cabin for Steve and Bucky to use. And hello, excuse me, since when does Derek know Captain America and the Winter Soldier? Stiles has questions...(I suck at summaries and tags don't judge me lol)





	Old Friends and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Months ago now, Novemberhush won a story from me on tumblr. And her birthday passed recently. This is to make up for the story I owe her and as a belated birthday gift. I hope she (and anyone else who reads it) likes it. Thank you! (This was also written quickly because I was excited to finally get to sit down and write it so any mistakes found are my own since I didn't have a beta lol) Oh and also I'd like to thank the sterekdrabbles discord peeps for helping me with names for this story. Thank you so much! <3

“My sweet baby girl! Daddy’s finally home! Where you at?” Stiles dropped his bag near the door, calling out. “Derek! You’ve had Avalyn to yourself for a whole eight hours. Hand her over!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but smirked. “She’s in the kitchen with me. I’d like a hello too, you know.”

Stiles grinned, rounding into the kitchen. “Hello to you too, dearest husband. Now give me our baby girl.” He zeroed in on the toddler Derek was holding.

“Stiles, we have guests too.”

Stiles’ gaze was on the baby, but he managed to speak. “Hello guests. Hi Ava, hi baby. Did you miss Daddy since Papa had you all day?” He picked up their daughter, placing kisses on her cheeks, making her laugh. “Hey, let’s go get your favorite toy to play, shall we? We have Daddy/Baby girl bonding time to do.” With that Stiles walked out of the kitchen with Avalyn.

“Give him a minute.” Derek told the guests, knowing Stiles would have noticed who they were, even if it took him a minute because of Avalyn.

Ten seconds later, Stiles poked his head back in, eyes bugging out. “That’s Captain America.” He managed to say, mouth gaping open before his eyes got even bigger if possible. “And the Winter Soldier.”

“Told you.” Derek said, smirking, as Stiles slowly walked back into the kitchen with Avalyn on his hip.

“You did say your husband was observant. And please, call me Steve, and of course Bucky.”

“That’s Captain America and the Winter Soldier; in our kitchen.” Stiles whispered, and Derek reached over to pinch his arm. “Ow! What the hell, Derek?”

“So you know you’re not dreaming. And respect what Steve said. Call them by their names.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just shocked is all. There are superheroes in our kitchen, Derek. Did they get lost? Are we being called upon to help Captain America? Sorry, I meant Steve.”

“Sit down, Stiles.” Derek instructed and traded the baby for a mug of coffee, which Stiles promptly took a big gulp of. “And no, they’re not lost, or needing our help. They’re here to rent the cabin for a while.”

“The cabin? Our cabin?”

“Yes, that cabin.”

“But how…We don’t exactly put out advertisements for it. How do they know about it?”

“You haven’t told your husband that we know each other?” Steve asked Derek and Stiles looked at Derek in shock.

“You know Captain America?”

“Steve.” Steve, Derek, and Bucky all said.

“Shit, sorry. It takes some getting used to. Derek, what the hell? You didn’t tell me you knew Captain, uh Steve.”

“It hadn’t come up. It happened a few years back. There was trouble with some rogue werewolves I helped them with. And we exchanged numbers in case anything came up again. Steve text me a week ago, asking if I knew any good vacation places in the area so I told him he and Bucky were welcome to stay at the cabin as long as they needed.”

“Oh.” Stiles said then his eyes widened when he realized something, seeing the way Steve and Bucky were sitting next to each other. There was definitely some hand holding happening underneath the table. “Derek, can I talk to you? Alone? For like a minute?”

Derek blinked and frowned. “Sure?”

“Great. Now please. Excuse us gentlemen.” Stiles moved out into the hallway and waited impatiently for Derek to join him. When he did, Stiles whispered. “Are Captain America and the Winter Soldier gay?”

Derek sighed. “For the last time, Stiles, they’re Steve and Bucky. And no, they’re bisexual.”

“But they’re together?”

“Yes. Why do you think they’re on vacation together?”

Stiles opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Okay, I’m sorry but you’re going to stand there and tell me that not only do you know two of the world’s most amazing superheroes, but you’ve known them for years and never told me?”

“As I said, it didn’t come up. And as much as they are superheroes, they’re normal too, Stiles. Why do you think they’re wanting a vacation? They need time to relax, just like anyone else.”

Stiles did the open and closed mouth routine again until Avalyn reached her hand out to bop Stiles on the nose. He laughed. “Okay, right, sure, cool. My husband knows Captain America and the Winter Soldier, and he’s cool about it, so I can be cool too.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Steve and Bucky. Got it. Well then, let’s go give them a cabin, shall we?”

“Are you going to stop being so weird around them?”

“Superheroes, Derek, come on. Let me fanboy.”

Derek smirked, following Stiles back into the kitchen. 

Three Days Later:

“Has it been an adjustment?” A voice asked behind Stiles. Stiles flailed, and barely managed to contain the scream that wanted to slip out as he whirled around, hand over his heart. 

“Dude do not sneak up on people, especially someone who is watching his husband being adorable with his daughter. Jesus.”

“Sorry.” Bucky looked momentarily sheepish. “I don’t do it on purpose. It’s just a habit now.”

“Terrible habit.” Stiles groused before he smiled to let Bucky know all was well. “What did you ask me before I had a minor heart attack?”

“I was asking if it’s been an adjustment, having a baby.”

Stiles blinked at the question then realized Bucky was being serious. “Oh. Well.” He cleared his throat and looked over to where Avalyn was toddling away from Derek towards Steve, who was sketching, all of them outside since the weather was perfect that day. “Yes, but in the best way. When we talked about starting a family of our own, I asked Derek how big a family he wanted, since he came from a big family and I was a single child. We want more kids but we’re planning to wait a couple of years before the next one. Why?”

“No reason.”

“Oh hey, I’m married to a lie detector, so I’ve gotten really good at telling when someone is lying. And you Sir, are lying.”

Bucky was quiet for a long moment before he nodded. “Alright, you are perceptive. Steve and I aren’t really around people who have kids. But now that things have calmed down and there’s less of a need for us to do the “superhero” thing, Steve and I want to settle down. Part of that settling down would involve family so…” He shrugged. “I guess I just wanted a perspective from someone who has a kid is all.”

“Have a seat, my friend, I’ll tell you all.” Stiles grinned, sitting down on the grass, watching as Avalyn tried to chew on Steve’s pencil. Steve looked panicked for a second after he took the pencil away and Avalyn started to cry, but Derek told Steve it was okay, blowing raspberries on Ava’s stomach to get her to laugh again. “Derek had younger siblings and cousins growing up, so he knew how to babysit and take care of babies in general. And some of our pack has kids too so I got to learn as well. When Derek and I decided to start our family, we read up on all the books, and spent a lot of time online too for more research. Because we had taken care of other babies, sure, but this was to be our baby. We wanted to be extra ready.”

“And were you? Extra ready I mean?” Bucky asked as he settled down next to Stiles.

“Nope.” Stiles chuckled. “Research wise, yeah. And we had all the material things we needed to take care of a baby. But no one is ever fully prepared for a baby, you know? There have been plenty of sleepless nights and plenty of scares that any new parent has. We’re still not sure if she’s going to be more wolf or human. According to our research, we won’t know for sure for another three months. So yeah, it’s been an adventure, but it’s been one I love being on. Have you talked to Steve about having kids?”

“Sort of. We talked about it last night, especially because we’ve both had the opportunity to be around your daughter. But it’s not easy for us to go through with the idea if that makes sense. We can’t exactly go around looking for a surrogate without giving our identities, which you know, tons of press, especially for Steve. He and I aren’t embarrassed about our relationship but I’m too afraid of him getting taken advantage of due to who he is.”

“That makes sense. You could always adopt too.”

“Yeah, thought about that too. And it sounds like a great idea, especially because there are so many kids out there that need to be adopted. It’s just…Scary, I guess? I know how to fight, I’ve been doing it almost my whole life. I know violence, and I know death. I guess…” Bucky sighed, running metal fingers through his hair before continuing. “I don’t feel worthy enough already of Steve, and I know I’m especially not worthy of being around any children.”

“My husband and I aren’t exactly perfect ourselves. We’ve both known death, pain, loss, you name it. But at the end of the day, we know that we’re good people. We don’t let the past define our future. And you shouldn’t either, not if you really want to have a future with Steve. Don’t let your fear get in the way or you’re never going to have the future you want.”

“You don’t give bad advice you know.”

Stiles grinned. “I’m a smart dude.” He glanced at his watch. “It’s about time for lunch. Want to lend me a hand?”

“Sure.”

Derek watched Stiles and Bucky head inside the house before looking over at Steve, who was now using coloring pencils. “Should we be worried at the fact that a whole serious conversation happened between my husband and your boyfriend?”

Steve looked up from his sketch pad before smiling. “I’m not worried if you aren’t.”

“Good point. Nah, I’m sure it’s fine.” Derek assured himself before smiling as Avalyn began toddling her way back over to Steve. “Incoming.”

Steve looked up and this time was prepared, setting aside the pencil he was using before looking to Derek. “Can I hold her?”

Derek nodded. “She likes being held.”

And that was the sight that struck Bucky stupid when he and Stiles came out with a couple of trays. The sight of Steve holding a little girl, a smile on his face. 

“Bucky? You okay man?”

Bucky snapped out of it, looking over at Stiles, who was giving him a curious look. “Oh, right, sorry.” He muttered, following Stiles to the others, the image of Steve and Avalyn making Bucky’s heart race. 

“Lunch is served. Want me to hold Ava so you can eat?” Stiles asked Steve, who hesitated before answering. 

“Do you mind if I keep holding her? I can eat and hold her.”

Stiles blinked in surprise before smiling. “Sure. But if you change your mind, let me know.”

“I will.”

That night....

“Buck?” Steve walked out on to the cabin’s porch, spotting Bucky sitting on the porch swing, staring out into the night. “You okay?”

Bucky looked over, nodding, before looking back out towards the view again. “Doing just fine.”

“Liar.” Steve countered, looking at the perfectly empty spot next to Bucky before deciding to sit sideways in Bucky’s lap instead. An arm was looped around the backs of Bucky’s shoulders before Steve settled in, his nose pressed against Bucky’s neck. “Talk to me, Buck.”

“It’s scary to talk about.”

“What is?”

“The future.” 

At that, Steve’s head lifted, looking directly into Bucky’s eyes. “Why?”

“Because I want a future with you.”

“I thought that was what we were working towards.” 

“I know that. I just…” Bucky sighed. “How serious are you about having kids?”

“Pretty damn serious, from what we talked about last night. Why?”

“Because I saw you holding Avalyn today and I just about lost my shit. I never thought about that, the kids thing, not really. And when we finally got together, the thought passed through my mind once or twice. But it never really struck me as a possibility until today. Seeing you with a baby just looked so natural, so damn right. And I realized I want that with you, our future, the family, the whole package.”

Steve smiled. “Call me old-fashioned but—”

“I swear Stevie, if you say you want to get married first…”

Steve laughed. “I do want to. And maybe you’re not ready to—”

“I want that too. Our future includes getting married, then kids.”

“That is the worst proposal ever, Buck.”

Bucky smiled, leaning in to kiss Steve. “Marry me, Steve. Give us that future we both crave desperately together.”

Steve couldn’t help but return the smile. “That proposal will do I guess.”

“Ass.”

Funny how life has a way of throwing obstacles, or in this case, changes in a laid-out plan. A week later....

“Derek!” Boyd came racing up the front porch, Erica hot on his heels. But he stopped short when he saw two strangers sitting on the porch swing, Avalyn using a marker to write on one of the stranger’s metal arm. Boyd didn’t sense danger from them, especially with knowing that Avalyn wouldn’t have been left with strangers, so he didn’t go on alert. Instead he spoke again. “Have you seen Derek?”

“Boyd?” Derek stepped out on the porch, mug in hand. “What’s going on? And where’s Ryder?” He asked, referring to Boyd and Erica’s young boy. 

“With Allison. We have a situation that needs attending to right now.”

Derek frowned. “What’s going on?”

Boyd looked over to the strangers, but Derek waved that it was fine to talk about in front of them, calling Stiles outside too. When Boyd finished explaining what was going on, Derek had set his mug down, and Stiles was reaching for his phone to let Allison know they would be dropping Avalyn off with her too since she was at Boyd and Erica’s house and it was on the way. 

“We’re coming with.” Steve said, standing up, Bucky following.

Derek wanted to argue on principle but knew that the more people that were involved, the better. “Alright, let’s go.”

After everything was said and done, Stiles sat on the grass, leaning his head over to lay on Derek’s shoulder. “Seriously, Der, what the hell is wrong with people?”

Derek sighed, turning to kiss Stiles’ forehead. “I don’t know, my love, but this is a terrible loss.” The “this” Derek referred to had been the aftermath of the massacre they hadn’t been witness to. From what they had learned, a pack of traveling werewolves, hoping to reach sanctuary with Derek’s pack for a while, had run into rogue hunters, who had apparently been hunting them for months. The ensuing fight had killed all the rogue hunters, and all the werewolves. The only surviving member had been a small werewolf baby boy, which had been found hidden in a bush in what Derek could only assume had been a last-ditch effort by the mother to save her baby. 

“At least we know we have connections with the N.A.W.C. We won’t have a problem finding someone to care for the baby. Hell, it wouldn’t hurt us to take care of another child.”

“No. There’s definitely not a lack of volunteers on that front. Although.” Derek pointed, and Stiles looked over to see Steve holding the baby, Bucky standing close protectively, as they talked to Boyd. 

“Huh. Well, I mean, we could talk to them about it, but werewolf baby, Derek.”

“I think they could handle it. We could sit down with them, talk about it. For now, let’s finish dealing with the clean up and go home to get cleaned up ourselves.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles stood up, bending down to kiss Derek, before pulling away to finish helping.

Later, when everyone was cleaned up, Steve, Bucky, Derek, and Stiles sat around the dining table in Stiles and Derek’s house, mugs of coffee in hand. And they talked about everything that had happened that day, the logistics of taking on a werewolf baby, and what it would require. And it took only one look exchanged between Steve and Bucky for Derek to know the baby they had found would be in good hands.

A year later…

“They’re here!” Stiles jumped up from his seat, racing to the front door, Avalyn hot on his heels now that she was walking faster.

Derek rolled his eyes, but followed after his husband and daughter. Greetings were exchanged with Steve, Bucky, and Joseph, the werewolf baby they had adopted just the previous year. As stories were exchanged, and much catching up happened, Derek looked at the wedding bands Steve and Bucky were wearing and smiled. He was happy for his friends and hoped this truly was the beginning in a long life together for Steve, Bucky, Joseph, and any other kids that might come in the future. 

“So, Derek told me you two are going to have another child?” Bucky asked, turning his question on to Stiles.

Stiles groaned. “Derek, no fair. I wanted to give that surprise away.”

Derek smiled. “Sorry, it slipped out when I was talking to them on the phone about them coming back to visit.”

“Jerk.” Stiles said, good-naturedly before facing Bucky again. “But yeah, he’s right. We’re expecting again. About two months along now.”

“I meant to ask when we were here last year how that worked. Do you two know a surrogate or have the same surrogate you went through the last time?”

“What? Oh no. I’m an Emissary and I’m great with spells. With the help of my Mentor, we found a spell that gave me the ability to get pregnant. It’s a short seven months versus nine but we still have a perfectly healthy baby.” Stiles explained.

“Oh okay. Wait, what?” Bucky asked, mouth dropping open in shock, and Stiles laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NOVEMBERHUSH. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET DONE AND I’M SORRY LOL. My time management has been all over the place. I’ve had this idea for a while now but never had the time to really sit down to work on it. I know it’s cheesy AF but I hope you like it anyway (Also if you feel I still owe you a separate story for winning the contest, let me know :D)! <3


End file.
